


Lumpy's Crossover Sneeze Attacks

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [2]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Amazing World of Gumball, Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Bombs, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sketches, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Characters (sometimes Lumpy) get Sneeze Bombs, and other characters (sometimes Lumpy) that usually aren't even from the same franchise try to save the characters from them.





	Lumpy's Crossover Sneeze Attacks

**Meowth's Sneeze Attack**

 

[Meowth has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Meowth: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then SpongeBob's voice is heard.]

SpongeBob: Never fear! SpongeBob Squarepants is here!

[SpongeBob is standing on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams.]

Meowth: Well, at least it wasn't Lumpy.

[Lumpy arrives just as SpongeBob gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Meowth under itself.]

Meowth: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Meowth begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Meowth: Ah... AHHH...

Lumpy: [realizes what is about to happen] He's gonna blow!!

[He runs away from the scene, while SpongeBob, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when SpongeBob tries to inspect it...]

Meowth: AAAAAAHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Meowth releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Meowth is inside of - where it was, and knocks SpongeBob off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Meowth sneezes three more times.]

Meowth: AAAAHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO! AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOO!

[SpongeBob and Lumpy cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Meowth: AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Meowth sneezes again, causing SpongeBob and Lumpy to cringe. Lumpy decides to help Meowth out of the crater.]

Lumpy: I'll help you, Meowth.

[Meowth nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Meowth: AaaaaAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[SpongeBob plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Meowth rubs his unseen nose on his forefinger and looks at him in irritation.]

SpongeBob: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Meowth: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! [rubs his nose] ...schmo or what?

* * *

**Gumball's Sneeze Attack**

 

[Gumball has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Gumball: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Lumpy's voice is heard.]

Lumpy: Never fear! Lumpy is here!

[Lumpy is standing on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams.]

Gumball: Lumpy, you're gonna save me?

[SpongeBob arrives just as Lumpy gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Gumball under itself.]

Gumball: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Gumball begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Gumball: Aaaaahhhhh... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH...

[SpongeBob realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Lumpy, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Lumpy tries to inspect it...]

Gumball: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Gumball releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Gumball is inside of - where it was, and knocks Lumpy off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Gumball sneezes three more times.]

Gumball: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Lumpy and SpongeBob cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Gumball: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Gumball sneezes again, causing Lumpy and SpongeBob to cringe. SpongeBob decides to help Gumball out of the crater.]

SpongeBob: I'll help you, Gumball.

[Gumball nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Gumball: AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Lumpy plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Gumball rubs his nose on his forefinger and looks at him in irritation.]

Lumpy: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Gumball: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO!!! [sniffles] A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO!!! [rubs his nose] ...schmo or what?

* * *

**Yin's Sneeze Attack**

 

[Yin has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Yin: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Lumpy's voice is heard.]

Lumpy: Never fear! Lumpy is here!

[Lumpy is standing on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams.]

Yin: Oh, no. Not... him.

[Yang arrives just as Lumpy gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Yin under itself.]

Yin: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Yin begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Yin: Haaaaaah... HEEEEEEEEEH...

Yang: [realizes what is about to happen] Aw, pellets!

[He runs away from the scene, while Lumpy, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Lumpy tries to inspect it...]

Yin: HEEEEEEEEEEEEH... CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

[The screen shakes as Yin releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Yin is inside of - where it was, and knocks Lumpy off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Yin sneezes three more times.]

Yin: HATCHEEEEEEEWWWW! HETCHEEEEEEEEWWWWWW! EEEEEH... CHIOOOOOOOOO!

[Lumpy and Yang cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Yin: HEEEEEEETCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Yin sneezes again, causing Lumpy and Yang to cringe. Yang decides to help Yin out of the crater.]

Yang: I'll help you, sis.

[Yin nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Yin: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Lumpy plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Yin rubs her nose on her forefinger and looks at him in irritation.]

Lumpy: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Yin: [sneezes again] HETCHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] HAH-CHEW! [rubs her nose] ...schmo or what?

* * *

**Yang's Sneeze Attack**

 

[Yang has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Yang: Awesome. A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then SpongeBob's voice is heard.]

SpongeBob: Never fear! SpongeBob Squarepants is here!

[SpongeBob is standing on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams.]

Yang: Hey, SpongeBob. Sup, buddy?

[Yin arrives just as SpongeBob gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Yang under itself.]

Yang: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Yang begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Yang: Ah... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...

[Yin realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while SpongeBob, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when SpongeBob tries to inspect it...]

Yang: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Yang releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Yang is inside of - where it was, and knocks SpongeBob off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Yang sneezes three more times.]

Yang: AH-CHOOOOOOOOOO! AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

[SpongeBob and Yin cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Yang: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Yang sneezes again, causing SpongeBob and Yin to cringe. Yin decides to help Yang out of the crater.]

Yin: I'll help you, Yang.

[Yang nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Yang: AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[SpongeBob plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Yang rubs his nose on his forefinger and looks at him in happiness.]

SpongeBob: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Yang: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO!!! [rubs his nose] Oh, thank you! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO!!! [rubs his nose] ...genius or what?

* * *

**Lumpy's Sneeze Attack**

 

[Lumpy has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Lumpy: Hey, what's this? I've never gotten one of these before.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Yang's voice is heard.]

Yang: Never fear! Yang is here!

[Yang is standing on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams.]

Lumpy: Hey, Yang. You like this thing I got?

[Yin arrives just as Yang gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Lumpy under itself.]

Lumpy: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Lumpy begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Lumpy: Aaaaaaaaah... AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...

Yin: [realizes what is about to happen] Oh, dear! Yang, run!

[She runs away from the scene, while Yang, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Yang tries to inspect it...]

Lumpy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Lumpy releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Lumpy is inside of - where it was, and knocks Yang off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Lumpy sneezes three more times.]

Lumpy: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

[Yang and Yin cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Lumpy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Lumpy sneezes again, causing Yang and Yin to cringe. Yin decides to help Lumpy out of the crater.]

Yin: I'll help you, Lumpy.

[Lumpy nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Lumpy: AaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Yang plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Lumpy starts rubbing his nose on his forefinger.]

Yin: [cringes] Bless you, Lumpy.

[Still rubbing his nose, Lumpy looks at Yang in irritation.]

Yang: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Lumpy: [removes his finger and sneezes again] AHHH-CHOOOO! [puts a finger under his nose] A little off-course?! Are you a... [removes his finger and sneezes again] AH-CHOOOOOO! [puts a finger under his nose and rubs his nose] ...schmo or what?

* * *

**Tootie's Sneeze Attack**

 

[Tootie has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Tootie: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Lumpy's voice is heard.]

Lumpy: Never fear! Lumpy is here!

[Lumpy is standing on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams.]

Tootie: Okay, this isn't gonna end well...

[SpongeBob arrives just as Lumpy gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Tootie under itself.]

Tootie: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Tootie begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Tootie: Aaaaah... Haaaaaaaah...

SpongeBob: [realizes what is about to happen] Oh, barnacles!

[He runs away from the scene, while Lumpy, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Lumpy tries to inspect it...]

Tootie: Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

[The screen shakes as Tootie releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Tootie is inside of - where it was, and knocks Lumpy off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Tootie sneezes three more times.]

Tootie: AH-CHEW! HAH-CHOO! AH... CHEW!

[Lumpy and SpongeBob cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Tootie: HAAAAAAAAH-CHEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!

[Tootie sneezes again, causing Lumpy and SpongeBob to cringe. SpongeBob decides to help Tootie out of the crater.]

SpongeBob: I'll help you, Tootie.

[Tootie nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Tootie: HaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!

[Lumpy plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Tootie rubs her nose and looks at him in irritation.]

Lumpy: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Tootie: [sneezes again] HAH-CHEW! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHEW! [rubs her nose] ...schmo or what?


End file.
